War of the Water Balloons
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel,Collins, and Maureen have a little summer fun...


"Ugh! It's sooo _hot_!" Angel panted, flopping down onto the sofa beside Collins.

The professor looked his lover over very carefully. He was in nothing but an old, oversized white tank and a pair of cut off jeans.

"Yeah, _I'll_ say…" He grinned at Angel.

The Latino grinned back, wiping a trickle of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"So…what do you suggest we do to keep cool, honey?"

"That depends…do we have any _ice cubes_??"

Angel grinned even harder.

"I dunno, baby. Let me go check…"

Before Collins could utter another word, his lover sprung up from the couch and pranced into the kitchen area. Moments later he heard running water.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing??"

"You'll see!" Came Angel's cheerful reply.

Collins settled back down into the sofa. He sighed deeply in anticipation.

A few seconds later, Angel came bounding around the corner…something was obviously hidden behind his back.

Collins tilted his head, grinning. "What have you got, there?"

Angel grinned evilly and raised his arm. In his hand sat a red, plump water balloon.

Collins' eyes widened….

"_Ack_! Angel…._noooo_!" He raised his hands to protect himself.

"Relax, sweetie! I'm not going to throw this at _you_!" Angel laughed, lowering his arm.

"You're…._not_??"

Angel shook his head. "Nope. 'Cause you're just too darn _cute_!"

"Awww! Come here, Angelcake!" Fully relaxed now, Collins held out his arms to him.

With a grin, Angel hurried over to Collins and crawled into his lap. He carefully placed the balloon down onto the arm of the sofa. The lovers wrapped their arms around one another.

"So…um…who _are_ you gonna use that thing on??"

Angel opened his mouth to say something…

"_Hey, bitches!!"_ Maureen screeched up from the street below.

Angel grinned evilly at Collins…

And Collins returned the sinister smirk.

They untangled themselves from eachother. Angel slid off of Collins' lap and scooped up the water balloon. He hid it behind his back and casually walked over to the window. Leaning his left hand against the glass, he pushed it open and stepped out onto the fire escape.

"Hey, honey! What's up?"

"We were all thinking of going swimming and they sent me over to spread the word. Do you want to join us?" Maureen shaded her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Sure! Sounds great!" Angel nodded quickly, biting back laughter.

"Well, you guys better get your asses moving. It's fucking _hot_ out here!"

"Maureen…" Angel said carefully. "Do you wish that you could get relief from this heat…in any way possible?"

The performance artist shrugged. "I dunno. I guess so…why?"

"_Your wish is my command!!" _Angel cackled. He drew his arm back and pitched the water balloon down at Maureen's stunned frame as hard as he could.

_Splash!!_

"_ANGEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!" _Came Maureen's shrill, insane shriek of fury. Her dark hair was plastered to her head like a helmet. "I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOOOU!!!"

Laughing hysterically, Angel raced back inside and slammed the window shut.

"Thomas, honey! Quick…we gotta hide!" Angel pleaded to him desperately.

Collins was no help. He had fallen face first into the cushions, laughing his ass off.

"I'm serious!" Angel struggled to speak for he was cracking up as well. He suddenly felt as if he was in a horror movie. A very funny, demented horror movie.

Angel made a mad dash to the door. With a quick flick of his wrist he locked it…just in the nick of time.

_BANG_!

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!" Maureen roared.

_BANG! BANG!_

"Woah! You _really_ pissed her off, Angelcake!" Collins came up cautiously behind his lover.

Angel laughed nervously.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

And then there was silence.

The two lovers glanced at each other.

"It stopped…" Collins whispered.

Angel shook his head.

"No. It's too easy. She's up to something…I _know_ it! I can feel it!"

Collins chuckled and shrugged. He turned around and began walking into the living room area.

"Well, maybe she just gave up. I mean, attempting to break down a door has got to be tiring for anyone…Oh, _fuck_!!!" Collins hissed. He paled at the sight that caught his eye.

Angel saw it, too. He screamed in horror.

Maureen had climbed the fire escape. She was pushing open their window, a mad grin on her face.

"_Quick_!!" Angel grabbed onto his arm and raced over to the door, unlocked it and yanked it open. They tore up flight after flight of steps, their laughter and thundering footsteps echoing. Angel had to pull Collins along because he was laughing so hard.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they broke out onto the roof. From up there, Angel noticed that the sky was growing darker. A chilly wind began to pick up.

Angel whirled around, clutching onto Collins' arm. His eyes scanned frantically for Maureen.

Sure enough, their crazed friend was walking calmly toward them. She cackled gleefully as she came closer.

"Nowhere to run ,nowhere to hide." She poised her fingers, ready to tickle Angel to death.

Collins bravely stepped in front of Angel. He gulped nervously…

_Crack!!_

A loud, bright crack of lightning caused everyone to jump. Seconds later, the rain came pouring down.

"Awww, _shit_! No!!" Maureen whined to the heavens. She pouted, stomping her foot.

"I HATE BEING WET!!" She screamed up at the sky.

Taking a break from her ranting, she looked back down at her friends.

They were making out…in the _rain_. Their wet bodies pressing together…

"Um…you guys? I think we should go back inside before we get struck by lightning…"

They did not answer her. Maureen didn't even think they _heard_ her.

She cleared her throat…

Paying her no attention, the loving couple continued their kiss ' n' grope session.

_Hmmmm. Sex on the roof. That's a new one..._

"You _guys_!" Maureen said a smidgen louder.

They broke the kiss.

"What?" Angel asked her breathlessly.

Maureen grinned.

"You're making me horny!"

THE END


End file.
